Broken Glass
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: Regina took a great toll emotionally after being accused of Archie's death. Despite her efforts to control her magic and be good, her instincts are getting in the way not to mention the judgment she's getting from everyone. With Cora's return, will she be able to save her daughter from the storm brewing inside her once again? (...when Cora wasn't the one who framed Regi
1. Chapter 1

Regina hid inside the secret room in her vault after being wrongly accused for Archie's death. She sat on the white couch and took a sip of her red wine. It took her a minute to realize that she was not able to bring clothes with her. All she have in there are her Evil Queen clothes which she's in the mood to wear. She cannot believe they all fell for that frame job. Back in the day she did a great deal of horrible things and not once she denied them. Regret is not her thing. She looked them in the eye and told them the truth that she did not do it but none believed her. Why would she expect them to? She is the Evil Queen who casted a dark curse that tear everyone away from their homes and their families for years.

Regina doesn't care if no one believes in her. All she wanted is Henry to believe in her. She saw her son's heart breaks when Emma told him that Archie is dead. He's been his therapist for years. The worst part is that Emma told him she did it. Her temper meter broke and she broke the wine glass with her hand.

"Great", she muttered when she saw the mess on the floor.

Regina waved her hand and the mess on the floor was cleaned up. She stood up and walked back and forth. She needs to let him know that it wasn't her. She couldn't bear the thought of her son hating her. It was a hard decision. She knows once she came out of her vault, people will be coming for her and it can turn into a fight. She knows she can win but she intends to keep her promise to Henry to be good. Regina dismisses all the doubts in her head and went with her plan.

* * *

Henry is at Snow's apartment sitting on the bed, grieving for Archie. They left him for a minute to buy food for dinner. Suddenly, Regina appeared behind him.

"Henry", she called and the young boy turned around quickly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. His tone hurts Regina. "You killed Archie", he said.

"No, Henry. I did not kill Archie", she said.

"You're lying. My mom saw it when she used her magic and it's not dark magic", Henry disagreed.

"I know about that. She paid me a visit at our house and tried to capture me with fairy dust which didn't work. Look Henry, why would I kill Archie? We've been working on this redemption path for months and we're actually making progress. We hit a few bumps when he shared our sessions with Emma but I am not going to kill him for that especially if he's helping me. I haven't used my magic until few minutes ago to clean some broken glass on the floor and to poof myself here", she started rambling and realized she doesn't make any sense to her son.

Regina sighed. "You read about me in the book. You know everything I did back then probably more than I do. Do you think if I did kill him I will leave a witness to the crime that was supposed to be secret even a dog? If I get caught, do you think I, the Evil Queen, will deny it if I did it?" she asked her son.

She is counting that he knows by heart what he read about her in the book. As much as it hurts her to think about her son knowing everything she has done before, it's her only chance for him to side with her.

"You never denied the things you did even during your trial. You admit everything. You don't lie about them. You said you did not regret anything except that you failed to kill Snow White", Henry muttered.

Regina smiled and nodded. "Yes. Look, someone framed me, Henry. I don't know who and I can't investigate on it because everyone in this town is hunting me down. I came here because I want you to know and I want you to hear it from me that I did not kill Archie as much as I would want to sometimes when he's getting on my nerves with his psychiatric comments about my life, I know how important he is to you and I can't hurt you like that. I will never. You have to believe me", she said.

"I do believe you", he replied.

Henry came to her and hugged her tight. She sighed in relief. He still loves her, she thought.

"Get away from my son", Emma said from behind them.

The two pulled away from each other and looked at the Charmings by the door.

"I did not do it", Regina said by none of them are convinced.

"Stop lying. We know the truth", David snapped.

"You obviously lost the concept of truth. I am capable of killing people, that much is clear but I am not sloppy when it comes to doing the job. I did not kill Archie", Regina insisted.

"Regina, just stop. This is enough. You have hurt everyone so much. Just surrender and everything will go back to the way it was", Snow suggested.

Regina's blood is already boiling and Henry can see it by watching his mother's fists clenched.

"No, it's not going to go back to normal as long as the person who sets me up is still out there", she said trying to keep it together.

"The only threat in this town is you", Emma said coldly.

That broke the meter and a waved of magic hit the glasses on the kitchen bar. Everyone was shocked and quickly drew out their weapons. Regina took deep breaths trying to control her magic. Her hands glowed in purple light. She clenched harder to keep it in. They all saw her struggle to stop her magic. Once she has settled down, she looked at them in a calm manner.

"I'm sorry about the glasses. I'll replace them. I promised. I didn't come here to fight", she said to all of them and then turned to Henry. "I have to go now. Don't forget about what I said. I love you, Henry, no matter what everyone say", she added and then stepped back and disappeared.

Snow looked at the mess Regina left in her apartment.

"I guess I should start cleaning now", she muttered.

"I'll help you", David said.

Emma went to her son and checked on him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mom will never hurt me", he answered.

"I know. I was just worried. Don't worry, she's not coming near you again. We will get her", Emma said.

"She did not do it. She did not kill Archie", Henry suddenly said.

"Kid, I know you believe that but I saw it. It's a pretty solid evidence. I'm the Sheriff. Trust me", she said.

"This is not ordinary Sheriff case. This is magic. You believed my mom first before you saw what Pongo saw. Why did you believe her then?" he asked.

"…because I felt like she was telling the truth", Emma answered.

"See? You have the super power to know when someone is lying. You told me that and you have proven that from time to time even when you're not here in Storybrooke. Remember, magic can be very tricky. Trust your super power. Don't trust the magic", Henry said.

* * *

Regina returned to her vault. She is trying to control her breathing. Her hands are shaking. She never had a panic attack before and she thinks she's having one now. Her hands started to glow again.

"Happy thoughts…think of happy thoughts…" she muttered to herself.

The memories of Henry came to her and it made her smile and calm. Her hands stopped shaking and her breathing became normal. Regina sat on the floor wondering what is happening with her and her magic. All of a sudden her heart is filled with rage. It came to her so fast. She remembered the look the Charmings gave to her. She remembered how ungrateful they are that they suddenly forgot that she's the reason why Emma and Snow are still alive. If it wasn't for her, they would've died in that portal from Rumple's spell. In her anger, the mirror on the wall bursts which snapped her out of her dark thoughts.

"What?" she muttered.

She didn't cast a spell or use magic but it broke just like the glasses in Snow's apartment. She got up and went to the broken pieces of her mirror. She then saw her reflection among the cracks.

"What is happening to me?" she said.

* * *

The dinner has been served at the home of the Charmings. Despite what happened with Regina's unexpected visit, they still managed to be festive and cheerful. It's one of their traits, full of hope.

While they are in the middle of their meal, the door bursts open which startled them all. Cora appeared by the door together with Hook.

"Cora", Snow muttered.

David quickly drew his sword to protect his family. Cora only laughed.

"Seriously? This is the man you wed, Snow? I thought my daughter has the worse taste in men but you turned out to have the worst taste", she said and waved David's sword away.

"What do you want?" Emma asked.

"Where is my daughter?" Cora asked her back.

They all got confused. Someone with her power can easily track Regina in a small town but yet there she is asking them about her daughter's whereabouts.

"It was you, wasn't it? You were the one who set up Regina. You killed Archie", Snow concluded.

Henry looked at her with such anger. Emma readied herself in case a fight broke.

"No, she didn't", a man's voice rang from the halls.

They all waited until Archie came in the room. Like seeing a ghost, they all looked at him with shocked eyes.

"You're alive", Emma muttered.

"Yes. I was captured and locked up. I wasn't able to see who it was. Cora and Hook came to free me after they learned what happened with Regina. Someone set her up so the people in this town will turn against her including you and Henry", he explained.

Emma started debating in her head. Her hunch was right all along. Regina is innocent and they tried to capture her. She tried telling them the truth and they dismissed it each time. They are wrong.

"Why would someone want the whole town to turn against her, not that I am surprised", David asked.

"…because farm boy, she is heading the other way. My daughter wasn't evil. She wasn't born that way. She was pure. Thanks to me and Rumple and you, my darling Snow, she became the Evil Queen. I learned what she became and I tried my best to get out of Wonderland to help her find happiness. I even tried getting your heart because that's the only thing that will make her stop. I was too late. She was far too gone for me to reach. Then, before she casted the curse, when she thought I was dead, she cried over to my coffin. I felt a flicker of love in her. So I decided that once the curse is broken, I will return to help her pick up the pieces. Then, I got here and discovered she was doing the work herself. She was trying to be good", Cora said.

Snow looked on the floor and thinks. She knows it is true. She met Regina when she was young and she knows how good she was. Things started heading the other way when she spilled her secret to Cora which resulted to the death of her love and sending Regina to a life of being trapped in a loveless marriage. It sparked the fire in her to seek revenge until she went too deep with darkness.

"Someone doesn't want that to happen", she muttered which got everyone's attention. "Whoever framed Regina doesn't want her to be good again. That person wanted her to remain evil", she added.

Cora nodded.

"Regina is in a very fragile state before I was kidnapped. She was vulnerable and adjusting. She stopped using magic and trying to blend in with everyone despite their feelings towards her. Plus, she's lonely that she's not with Henry. Regina is like a glass right now. The frame job sets the glass to crack. The people's judgments of her added to that crack. Your lack of belief in her added to that too. All the glass needs now to break is one single tap and it will shatter into pieces", Archie explained.

Emma looked at them. "Whoever that person is, he's coming after Regina", she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina escaped her vault and returned to her house. The room in her vault is getting claustrophobic for her and she needed a bigger space. She took a bath to clear her head and made herself a nice coffee.

"That smells great", a man said behind her.

She stopped stirring the coffee. Regina put it down the table and stopped moving. Her heart is beating fast. She knows that voice. She doesn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Say something", the voice is closer this time.

Regina turned around to face him. Her heart is now pounding real hard on her chest.

"What do you want me to say, Facilier?" she asked.

He smiled and ran his fingers on her face before she removed them.

"Say that you missed me, my queen", he answered.

* * *

Inside the Charmings' house, they are having a meeting on how to find Regina.

"Ruby cannot track her scent. She said it's like she vanished", David said.

"Well, she has ways to disappear. It's kind of tricky to track that woman", Hook muttered.

"Why did you think she was here?" Emma asked Cora.

"She used her magic and it leads me here", she answered.

She recalled them losing control of her magic breaking the glasses in the kitchen.

"Yeah, she kinda loses it a bit earlier", Emma muttered.

"What do you mean?" Cora asked.

"She lost control of her magic and it just blasted all of the glasses in the kitchen. Her hands glowed but she kept it in", Snow answered.

Cora looked at Hook and then back to them.

"I think we're going to need help", she suggested.

* * *

Back in the mansion, Facilier magic a drink for the both of them but Regina refused. He sat on the couch and looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"It was you. You framed me. You killed the Cricket", she realized.

He laughed. He is very impressed with her.

"You knew me too well, Regina. To be clear, I did not kill the Cricket. I just held him captive before your mother rescued him", he said.

The news shocked her. She thought her mother was left stuck in the Enchanted Forest after Emma and Snow faced her.

"My mother is here in Storybrooke?" she asked and he nodded.

"I think she wanted to make amends but I know you won't fall for that", he answered.

"Why did you frame me? You turned the entire town against me including my son", she asked again.

"I am really sorry about your son. I thought he will side with you since you raised him and all. I did that to show you what kind of people you're trying to please. You did that before, remember? You tried to be the queen they wanted, good, kind, but they never saw that. They looked past through you and just notice Snow White and not you. You are repeating history, Regina. You are trying to change to please everyone, to please your son but it's not working. They are still looking past through you. He is looking past through you and just noticing Emma", he answered.

All the things he said hit her hard. She knows it's true. She is trying and nothing is working for her. They happy and she's suffering.

"You made an airtight case, anyone would believe it", she muttered.

"All it took for them to turn on you is that. What does that say about them?" he asked her.

"They suffered for so long because of me. I don't expect them to trust me overnight", she answered.

Facilier smiled and walked towards her.

"What about your son? He knows you all his life even before he read the book. You are his mother but that went away when Emma came here. He turned on you so quickly and sided with everyone but you", he said and that hurts her more.

"I talked to him. He believes me. He knows I didn't do anything to Archie", Regina muttered.

"Is that right? He's still with them, isn't he? Did he really believe you or he's just going along?" he asked.

Regina turned her back on him and walked away.

"Stop this. I don't want to hear anymore of this", she said.

"Why? Truth hurts, my queen. I am only trying to help you. I am saving you from enduring more pain from those heroes. They will never accept you. They will never trust you", he said.

"Stop", Regina muttered.

"They will never see you", Facilier added.

"I said stop it", Regina warned.

"They will never love you", he said.

"Stop!" she yelled and everything shattered around them.

* * *

The heroes went to Gold's shop together with Cora and Hook. Rumple met them inside and surprised to see Hook.

"What is he doing here?" he asked.

"Calm down, Rumple. He is not going to try to kill you. I already talked to him", Cora said.

"He shot Belle", he muttered in rage.

"Oh, for heaven's sake…we both know Milah came to him willingly because she didn't want to be with you anymore. You killed her once you became the Dark One and Hook shot your love in return. I think that's already even. Now, let's all be civil", Cora explained.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Because of what he did, Belle doesn't remember who she is now", Rumple said.

"I can help with that. Now, can we go back to business? We need to find Regina", Cora said.

Rumple looked at her and then to the Charmings.

"I thought you framed your own daughter to make her receptive of you and I thought you guys hate her so much", he muttered.

"Someone framed my daughter and wanted her to stay evil. I know it wasn't you either because you are done with her so someone else in this town with magic is trying to revive the Evil Queen", Cora said.

Rumple walked a few steps forward and back.

"Why would someone want that?" he asked.

Cora only looked to her mentor and he looked back at her. For a minute there, it was like they're communicating telepathically.

"Okay, break the staring contest and share the info with us", David intervened.

"I wasn't aware she's capable of that", Rumple muttered to Cora.

"Oh, don't act so surprise. You pushed her too far her limits so she can cast the curse for you. If that person gets to her before we do, I think you will ask me not to bring Belle's memories back so she will not remember the horror of what's to come", Cora explained.

The others looked very confused. The two are conversing beyond their comprehension.

"What is happening? What kind of horror are you two talking about?" Emma asked.

Suddenly, Cora and Rumple felt a wave of magic.

"You felt that?" he asked her and she nodded.

Cora did a spell and an image of a house appeared out of thin air. "She's there", she said.

Emma looked closely.

"What the hell? That's her house. Regina is in her own house all along", she said.

* * *

Regina looked very confused as she stares at the damage she just did in her house. All the mirrors, vases, figurines, they're all destroyed.

"What is happening?" she muttered.

Facilier walked closer to her.

"Your magic is trying to set you free, my queen. Don't you see? Even your magic is trying to save you. You are not a hero. You are not good. It's time for you to own who you are and stop the pretending", he answered.

Two voices are fighting in her head. She wanted to be good so badly for Henry but she knows they will never accept her. She will always be alone. She is already alone.

The door went open and the cavalry arrived to save Regina from Facilier but it looks like they are a bit late. They all saw what happened to the house. Rumple saw Regina standing next to Facilier.

"Oh, I should've known it was you. How did you get in Storybrooke, Facilier?" he asked.

"The Dark One…I just did a few tricks here and there and wallah! I am here reunited with my queen", Facilier answered.

"Stay away from my daughter", Cora said.

Her voice snapped Regina out of her head. She realized they are all present in her house.

"Mother", she said.

"Regina, come with me. I promised it will get better", Cora said to her lost daughter.

"I don't know what's going on, Mother. I can't control my magic", she said.

"That's okay. We can work something out. We are all here to help", Cora said.

Regina looked at the others and her face turned hard.

"No, they are not here to help. They never wanted to help me. All they want is for me to suffer", Regina muttered.

Facilier smiled at them. His plan is starting to work.

"That is not true", Henry said from behind the Charmings.

"Henry? What are you doing here? I told you to stay home", Emma exclaimed.

"This is my home too. I came to see my mom", he said and that put a smile on Regina's face. "I remember what you told me. I love you too no matter what everyone say and I am here to help", he added.

Facilier knew he cannot win her right then and there. He turned to her and touched her face and leaned over to her ears.

"I will come back for you, my queen. Don't worry. I won't let you down. I love you. I always have", he whispered and then he disappeared before Rumple was able to magic him.

Henry ran towards her and hugged her tight. Still in haze, Regina wrapped her arms around her son.

"I know you can do it. You're not the Evil Queen anymore", Henry muttered.

Regina noticed her hand is shaking like before. Fear registered in her eyes. She caught her mother's eyes staring at her as well as Rumple. They know it too.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you", she said to Henry.

Deep inside, she knows something has changed, like there's a little spark that has been ignited in her and it's getting stronger. She did her best to hide it but she can only fool everyone except her mother and her mentor.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry is already asleep in his room and so are the Charmings by the living room. Regina came downstairs to make herself a glass of milk to help her sleep but instead, she picked up a bottle of red wine and poured that in her glass. She is still confused about what's happening to her but she's trying her best not to think about it for now. The most important thing to her at the moment is that Henry is back with her and everyone knows the truth that she didn't kill Archie. She should be happy.

"It's late. You should be resting", Cora said.

"I can't sleep. I was supposed to get a glass of milk but I think this one would be a great idea. Care to join me?" she said and showed her mother the bottle of red wine. Cora nodded.

"Sure", she accepted.

Regina took another glass and poured her mother a drink.

"Thank you", Cora said and put the glass on the table. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like crap…Mother, what is going on with me? Ever since that Cricket situation happened, my magic became uncontrollable. I know magic in this land is different and tricky but not to this extent. I have never experienced anything like this even when I was still an apprentice", Regina answered and asked her mother back.

"Magic is tied up to our emotions, dear. It's been a stressful week for you, being accused of a crime you did not do and losing the trust of the people around you and your son's. It's only natural for your magic to go crazy", Cora answered.

She looked at her mother curiously like she's trying to read her but she can't.

"I know that look. You're not telling me something. What is it?" Regina asked trying to get to the truth.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Cora denied.

"Mother, if you want us to have a good relationship here in Storybrooke we need to start with honesty. What do you know?" Regina insisted.

"Maybe this is not the time, Regina. You need to rest first so your magic can rest then we can talk tomorrow. I promise I will tell you everything tomorrow", Cora evaded the question.

It is making Regina lose her temper again. This is her mother's style. She never reveals the truth to her. Her tactic is to delay until the question is already forgotten. Everything is a need-to-know basis for her mother.

"Regina, you should calm down", Cora muttered.

"I am calm", Regina lied.

Cora pointed out at her hand. Regina looked down and saw her wine boiling. She put the glass down and stared at her hand.

"Are you sure you really want to wait for tomorrow to tell me the whole truth, Mother?" Regina nervously asked her.

Rumple came into the kitchen to intervene with their discussion.

"In my opinion, the sooner the better", he said and it made the final decision to the subject.

* * *

Rumple and Cora took Regina to the cemetery right in front of the mausoleum where they can be alone away from the town.

"What is the big mystery that you have to bring me out here?" Regina asked being anxious about the fuss.

"You really don't remember, do you?" he asked her back and it only made her brain hurts.

Regina shook her head.

"Back in the Enchanted Forest before you casted the curse, you kicked me out of your castle after you drink that potion", Cora started.

Regina went silent. She remembered that potion. It was the potion she made to stop herself from being pregnant because she thought her mother is planning on taking the throne.

"I was about to return to Wonderland when I realized that I shouldn't give up on you that easily. After all, I have lots to make up to you as a mother so I came back to the castle to apologize and make amends but I didn't find you there. I asked the mirror of your whereabouts and he told me that you were in the Dark Forest. You were in Dreadstone Shrine to be exact", Cora added.

Regina frowned.

"No. That is not possible. I never step foot in that place. I will never step into that place", she muttered.

"Hear your mother", Rumple said and Regina obeyed.

"I followed you there and I saw you performing a ritual. I never knew what it was but I was sure that I have to stop you before it was too late so I used my magic to stop you. It worked and you passed out. All these years, I thought you never completed the ritual but now I think you completed it", Cora continued.

Regina looked at her and to Rumple.

"What ritual are you talking about?" she asked.

"Your mother was referring to the Dark Offering Ritual", Rumple answered for Cora.

Regina stiffened. She knows that ritual. She just doesn't remember having done it. She shook her head.

"No. I will never do that. I am not yet insane to go that far into the darkness", Regina dismisses the idea.

"I asked you long time ago. Vengeance is never easy. How far are you willing to go?" Rumple reminded her.

She looked at his eyes as the memory of that question came back to her. "…as far as it takes", she echoed.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes and saw the sunlight piercing through Regina's expensive curtains. She remembered why they're sleeping in Regina's couch and that is to make sure nothing dark magic related will happen.

She woke up Snow and David. After a few minutes, Henry came downstairs in panic.

"What's wrong, Henry? Where is Regina?" Emma asked her son.

"I couldn't find my mom. She's not in her room", he answered.

They all looked at each other realizing what just happened when they were asleep.

"They took her", Snow muttered.

* * *

Inside Regina's vault, Cora browsed through her daughter's spell books, some she recognized from before and some that are new to her. Rumple stared in awe at her Cabinet of Hearts from the people where she ripped them from. He taught her well, he thought.

"Why now? It should've happened a long time ago", Regina asked them.

"It is possible because you forgot about it. The spell you did to yourself became dormant. You casted the curse and you got your revenge. You spent years happy and contented. Then, Henry came into your life. Things were going your way until Emma Swan, of course", Rumple answered.

"Things start going the direction you don't want to and it made your emotions go unstable. Therefore, your magic started became unstable. Slowly, the spell is being awakened in you", Cora added.

Regina looked on the floor contemplating everything she discovered. She worked her ass off trying to turn herself around so she can be worthy of Henry. Now, because of her own doing in the past, all those efforts will be gone and she can lose her son.

"Did Facilier know?" she suddenly asked.

Cora looked at her daughter.

"He might. Why else would he want to set you up to sway you back to the darkness?" she answered.

"…and you're not? You taught me to chase after power and that love is weakness. How should I know you're not here to continue your work on me?" Regina asked again.

"Oh Regina, if I wanted that I will not save you from that voodoo doctor and let you drown in darkness right then and there. I came here to be your mother and that is the truth", Cora answered and that strike a pain in Regina's heart.

Tears fell from her eyes which surprised Rumple. He hasn't seen his student cry for a long time.

"I thought you wanted me to be the Evil Queen. You wanted me to become powerful and I did", Regina muttered.

"I was wrong to push my ambition to you. I never listened. That was my problem. I never listen. By the time I realized that it was too late but I still tried. I even tried to help you with your revenge thinking that once that's over, you will be okay. It was too late. I wanted you to be strong, yes. I wanted you to be powerful, yes, but I never wanted you to be evil", Cora explained.

Rumple leaned against the wall and watched the family drama in front of him.

"I learned about the curse and I wanted to stop you but I can't hurt you so I stayed away and waited", Cora added.

Regina looked at her mother.

"Do you know how I casted that curse? I killed my father", she said and that surprised Cora. She hasn't had the time to learn the cost of the curse on her daughter. "Yes, that's right. I ripped Daddy's heart out of his body and sacrificed it to the curse for all this. I became what you and what he wanted me to be. I became the perfect monster", she continued.

Rumple noticed something in her. Her hands are shaking without her noticing it. She's losing control once again.

"I think we should stop with this for now", he interrupted but it only got him Regina's attention.

"Oh stop now? Why would you want to? This is all what you have wanted, right? I could've gotten my revenge on Snow a long time ago but each time you saved her so you can leave me with no choice but cast your curse because you're so desperate to find your son in this world that you don't care what will happen to me. In fact, I wouldn't have thought about revenge at all if it wasn't for you. All I wanted back then was to be free from my mother. It's so simple. You wanted me to be the Evil Queen and now you got it, you wanted to stop? A little too late for that, don't you think?" Regina exclaimed.

Her tone is cold which sent shivers to everyone including the Dark One himself. Cora noticed the same thing about Regina too. Emma and the others came down the vault. They all saw Regina losing control once again with her magic. Her eyes turned purple.

"Do it", Cora said to Rumple.

"It will hurt", he said.

"I don't care. I can't lose my daughter again", she said and he nodded.

Cora used her magic to hold her steady. Rumple took out his dagger and used his magic on Regina. She screamed in pain as the two try to save her from herself.

"What are you doing to her?" Snow asked.

"Hold on", Rumple muttered.

Regina fell on her knees still suffering from too much pain of the magic burning in and on her. Blood started coming out of her nose.

"You're killing her, Gold", Emma muttered.

"I am trying to save her", Rumple said.

"It doesn't look that way", David muttered as he hold on to his wife and daughter.

Then the screaming stopped. Regina fell unconscious on the floor. Cora immediately attended to her daughter's side and checked her pulse. She breathes out a sigh of relief when she felt it.

"She'll be alright", she muttered.

"What the hell just happened here? What did you with Regina?" Emma asked the Dark One.

"I put a little spell in her to prevent her from destroying herself and everything around her", he answered.

"What are you talking about?" Snow asked.

"I think we all should sit down and talk about this in someplace else", Rumple suggested.

"Yeah, but not in Regina's house", David replied.


	4. Chapter 4

They all placed Regina on the bed on the second floor of Snow's apartment with Henry looking after his mother while the others settled at the living room to discuss what's happening with the town's mayor.

Snow made coffee for everyone as Cora and Rumple took turns to lay the story of what Regina did in the past.

"So you're saying Regina performed a forbidden ritual to gain more power?" David asked.

"That's one point to it", Cora answered.

"There is a catch to it, isn't it? Regina said that there's always a consequence with magic. There is always a price", Emma said.

"I see my daughter has been teaching you well. That's right. My daughter has so much power inside her and she doesn't need to gain more", Cora said.

Snow sat down to join the others after having cleaned the kitchen.

"But the ritual was supposed to do that, right?" Snow asked.

"True but it didn't work in Regina's case otherwise you wouldn't be here right now", Rumple said and it scared Snow remembering how much Regina wanted her dead back in the day. "The ritual simply removed the inhibitions that are blocking her from truly accessing everything she got within. The ritual sort of sets her free", he answered.

It took the Charmings a couple of minutes to process that answer while Cora and Rumple enjoy their coffee.

"The ritual removed her emotions, her ability to feel things, her conscience", Emma muttered.

Cora put down the cup and nodded to Emma.

"I thought it would take half an hour for any of you to get it", she muttered. "It hasn't done that yet. That's what we're trying to stop. After I stopped her from completing it, she forgot about the goddamn ritual and proceeded to casting the curse which she succeeded on doing", she explained.

"I don't understand why the effect took this long to happen", David said.

"…because we're in the land without magic, dearie. There was no magic in this place for 28 years until the Savior broke the curse therefore bringing the magic in here. Now Regina has her magic back only that she doesn't remember anything about the ritual. Now, it is taking effect", Rumple explained.

Snow looked at him carefully like she wanted to say something but she's trying to hold herself. Then she saw the gesture of him that always annoys her.

"It's all your fault, both of you, but you most of all", she muttered.

They all looked at her.

"She was good. She was good when I met her. Regina saved my life. Simply because you wanted her to be queen so badly, you killed the love of her life and forced her to marry my father", she said to Cora and then turned to Rumple, "…and you took advantage of it all. You feed on her suffering and used it to manipulate her. You introduced her to dark magic and filled her with so much hatred. You let her drown in darkness and gave her no choice other than to cast your curse. You can say that it was her free will to cast it but we both that's not true. You know one way or another she will get my heart so you put me and David under a protection spell so Regina can do it. It was all you", she added.

Rumple acknowledges that part of his doing like a pro. He doesn't regret it at all.

"That is true. I need her to cast it so I can get here into this world", he said.

"Why?" David asked.

"…to find my son Baelfire. I lost him in a portal a long time ago and I learned that he was sent to a land without magic and even though I am the Dark One I can't get to him. The Dark Curse was the only way so yes, I turned Regina's heart dark. I did it for my son and I will do it all over again if I have to", he answered.

David understood that as a father. He will do anything for Emma and his family. After all, he put his daughter in a tree and shipped her to another world to save her.

"It doesn't matter now whose fault it is. The only thing that matters now is to help my daughter or future will be the hardest thing you will ever know", Cora said.

* * *

Upstairs, Henry is reading his comic books to Regina while she's sleeping. Few moments later, she finally opened her eyes and saw Henry next to her. It put a smile on her face.

"You're awake. I'm going to tell the others", Henry said as soon as he saw her eyes opened.

"No, wait. Can you stay here with me a little bit longer?" she stopped her son from getting out of the bed.

Henry obeyed like a good boy and cuddled up next to his mother like the way they used to before he discovered Emma. Regina cherished every second of it. It's been quite some time since they've done that. She doesn't want to let him go.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

"I'm always alright, Henry", Regina said while still holding on to him.

"I heard them downstairs talk about you and what happened in the Enchanted Forest", he suddenly said. It made her held her breath. "What will the ritual do to you, Mom?" he asked.

She closed her eyes. She doesn't want him to know that part where she was so desperate enough to kill his grandmother that she performed a forbidden ritual.

"It's a little hard to explain and I don't think it's right to discuss it with you. The Charmings are not going to like it", she tried her best to avoid his question but she knows better. She raised him to be smart and dedicated.

"Come on, Mom. It's me. You can tell me. I want to know. Is your life in danger?" he insisted.

"No, Henry. My life is not in danger", she answered.

Henry looked at her.

"…but you're not sure about everyone else's", he concluded and she nodded.

Regina sighed and gently brushed his hair.

"I made a lot of bad choices back then, Henry. I was so blinded by hate and revenge that I can no longer tell the difference of things. I can no longer see the lines even for the sake of myself. I know one way or another those will bite me back I just didn't imagine it to be this way", she explained.

Her son listened closely trying to understand his mother to the best that he can.

"You are not that person anymore. I know that. When you were framed, you have every right to be angry to the people in this town. You could have used your magic but you didn't. You tried to tell everyone the truth even though you know they will not believe in you. You didn't give up on me when I lost my faith so I will do the same now. I will not give up on you, Mom. I will not lose my faith in you ever again. Whatever this ritual is, I know you can fight it. I know you can survive it", Henry said.

Regina looked at her son's eyes and saw nothing but love and hope for her.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"…because you're my mom. I just know it in my heart", he answered with a smile.

"Oh Henry, what did I ever do to deserve you?" she muttered and hugged him tight.

* * *

Few days passed and things went back to normal for the people of Storybrooke. Archie is back at his office and the people are no longer living in fear. Regina went to Granny's with Henry to have their breakfast. They usually do that in their house but today, she wanted something different.

Nothing odd happened to her in the last couple of days which she's very thankful for at Rumple and her mother. His spell on her worked and she can no longer feel the effect of the ritual on her.

As soon as she entered the diner, the place went silent. They haven't seen her after the whole Archie thing and seeing her somewhat brought fear in their hearts. Regina noticed the silence but chose to ignore it for Henry. They sat down by the bar.

"What can I get you?" Granny asked them both.

"I'll have the breakfast B with black coffee", she answered then turned to Henry. "What do you want, Henry?" she asked.

"Pancakes and hot coco with cinnamon", he answered.

"Coming right up", Granny said and left.

Regina can feel the eyes staring at her back. She can almost hear the whispering around her which is making her anxious.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Henry asked her when he noticed her being uneasy.

"Yeah, I am fine. What do you say we takeout the food and eat it at the park?" she answered then suggested.

Henry smiled and nodded.

"I like that", he said.

Granny returned with their orders. Regina took the takeouts and together with Henry, headed out towards the door when someone said something that made her stop.

"You shouldn't be here, Your Majesty", a woman said.

Regina turned around and saw Blue standing in the middle of the crowd.

"…and why is that?" Regina asked politely.

"We know about the ritual. We know what you did", she answered.

She is slowly getting in her nerves. It doesn't help that she doesn't like her in the first place.

"Gold made sure that it's not going to be a problem anymore so you can calm down, fairy", Regina said in the best calm manner she knows.

"You are the Evil Queen. Do you think a simple spell by the Dark One will be enough to stop you from being evil again? It's in your nature. It's who you are", Blue said.

Normally, that would break Regina's meter and she would either snap her neck or rip her heart but she's very determined to be the best version of herself so she kept her instincts at bay.

"My mom is not evil. I know you're all mad about what happened with Archie but it wasn't her. He already said it. She is not the Evil Queen anymore", Henry tried to defend his mother.

Regina held his hand.

"It's not that worth it, Henry. Come on, let's have our breakfast elsewhere", she said and they went out the diner.

As Regina and Henry are heading towards the street, a ball of pixie dusts came their way and Regina dropped their food in order to get Henry out of the way. Henry was in shock when he realized he was almost hit by the ball. Regina turned around and saw Blue by the diner's door.

Henry suddenly groaned. Regina saw his cut on his knee after hitting the ground when she pushed him away. That broke the meter completely. She healed Henry and went towards Blue.

"What the hell is your problem? I am doing everything I can to redeem myself and you're trying to hit my with pixie dusts", she exclaimed.

"I will not fall into that pretense, Your Majesty. If the Savior can't keep this town safe, then I will", Blue said.

She drew out her wand and attacked Regina with magic. Stunned, she wasn't able to do anything but stood there. Then, the magic failed to hit her. Regina saw Facilier in front of her who turned out to be the one who deflected the attack of the fairy.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that, fairy", he muttered then flashed his wicked smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina looked at Facilier stood in front of her. She didn't see him coming. She was frozen to the same spot where she's standing, shocked that the Blue Fairy has the guts to attack her with magic knowing that she can beat her anytime of the day.

"You…what are you doing here?" Blue asked him.

"I think you know why I came here, fairy. I came here to protect my queen and what you just did, is unacceptable", he answered.

She can feel the magic brewing in Facilier as he readies himself to attack Blue. She knows she needed to do something to stop him but her instincts are telling her not to. Why would she want to protect her? A few minutes ago, she wanted to kill her so badly. The fairy always hated her since then. It's payback time, she thought.

Facilier reached out his hand and the fairy struggled to breathe. The people from the diner came out and saw what's happening. The dwarves immediately ran to call for help. Ruby tried to go after Facilier but even with her super speed, she cannot even touch him. Granny looked at Regina who is just standing behind Facilier. She immediately saw how conflicted she is.

"I always hated you for treating Regina badly. I am going to enjoy this", Facilier muttered.

Regina is somewhat enjoying it too. It's about time, she thought in her head. Tinkerbell lost her wings not because of Regina but because Blue was so hard on Tinkerbell and her. It's all her fault. Then suddenly, she felt Henry's hand holding hers. She looked at her son and saw the fear in his eyes. She's been reminded on her goal at the moment which is to be worthy of her son.

"That is enough, Facilier", she said and he turned to her in surprise.

"…but this fairy is trying to kill you and almost hurt your son in the process. You're just going to let her go just like that?" he asked.

"I couldn't blame them if I am not their favorite person in the world", she answered.

"The queen I know will not let anyone hurt the people she cares about especially a pesky little fairy", he said and that hit a nerve.

That is true. She will do anything to protect them. Once again, she's conflicted. She wanted to hurt her so badly but she cannot kill her or she will lose her son forever.

"You're right but killing her will not solve anything. People will not stop hating me", Regina said.

Granny looked at her proudly. She somehow sees through her or maybe because of Henry. She can see his effect on the queen they once feared.

"So you want to let her go? She will try again and you know that", Facilier asked.

Regina stepped forward.

"I know she will. That's why I am not going to let her go just like that. She's a threat to me and my son but if she doesn't have any more magic then she will no longer be dangerous for us", Regina answered.

Everyone went quiet. They are debating in their heads if it's possible for the queen to strip the Blue Fairy of her powers.

"Mom, we can't do this", Henry said.

"Henry, Facilier was right. She will not stop even if I let her go now. She will try to hurt me again and she might hurt you too. I can't let that happen. Even if I do nothing, Facilier will kill her. This is something I can do to keep her alive and to keep us safe in return", Regina explained to her son.

He looked at his mother's eyes and saw her intentions are pure. Henry nodded giving his mother permission.

"Henry? She can't take Blue's magic", Ruby disagreed.

"I'm sorry but I can't let her hurt my mom. She's doing her best to stay good. She's changed and she still wants to hurt her. She doesn't deserve to have her magic right now", Henry said and it made Regina smile.

Facilier made room for his queen without letting of Blue. They briefly looked at each other and then Regina teleported the wand from Blue to her hand.

"Your Majesty…please, don't do this", Blue pleaded.

Regina looked at her and suddenly rage filled her heart.

"…and why should I listen to you? You never listened to me", she muttered.

Regina used her magic and the wand lit up in glittering blue light. Then, slowly the wand turned dark and purple. She pointed the wand at Blue and started sucking her magic out.

The Charmings came with Cora and Rumple. The Dwarves called them for help but it appears that they are a little late.

"Regina! What are you doing?" Emma asked but she ignored her.

Feeling the need to save Blue, she tried using her magic to stop Regina but she already knew what she's going to do. Regina used her magic and threw Emma back. She hit the wall and fell on the ground.

"Ms. Swan, don't even try. I taught you everything you know about magic. You can't beat me", Regina said.

Emma knew that too but she needed to try. Snow came to her side to check on her.

"She's stripping her off her powers", Cora muttered when she got a good feel of the magic.

"Yes, impressive spell too. I never knew she's well-verse about that kind of spells. Are they in your book?" Rumple asked and Cora shook her head.

Then it's all done. Blue dropped to the floor unconscious. Granny and the others checked on her.

"She's alive", Granny said.

"Of course, she is. I said I am not going to kill her. I just made her harmless. That's all", Regina said.

Facilier smiled and looked at her queen who is now staring at the darkened wand at her hand. She can feel the power inside it…light magic. She felt a certain disgust for it so she broke the wand.

"Well, you just made that permanent", Rumple muttered.

"I don't want to fight. All I wanted is to take my son for a nice breakfast outside the house. That is all. It's that simple. I know you all hate me so much but at least pretend otherwise so my son can have a great time. Don't provoke me again, any of you. I am doing my best to be civil and be good but I have my limit and unlike the Charmings, my limit is not that long", Regina said to the town's people.

Regina gave the broken wand to Facilier which he gladly accepted.

"Surely you can find some way to make a fortune out of that", Regina said to him and then turned to Henry. "Let's go to the park. Our food is going to get cold", she said and the boy nodded politely.

The two started walking when Emma called them.

"Henry!" she called to her son.

"We're having breakfast. I'll see you later", he said and the two resumed walking.

* * *

They all took Blue inside the diner where Rumple attended to her. He used his magic to quickly give her back her strength. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"What happened is you pissed off our mayor. I mean seriously what were you thinking going against her like that?" Grumpy answered.

Blue looked puzzled.

"My daughter was just going out to take her son for some breakfast. She was so cheerful when she left the house this morning. Henry wanted some pancakes and he wanted his mother to get out more of the house so she agreed. Now, you, of all people in this town, just have to ruin that by confronting her and trying to kill her. I never liked fairies but you made me hate you so much that if it wasn't for her and my grandson, I will rip your heart out myself and crushed it into ashes", Cora exclaimed in anger.

Rumple held her arm to stop her from actually attacking the magicless fairy.

Blue looked at everyone. She can see their disappointments and anger.

"I don't know what you think I just did but if it is that much upsetting I am sorry", she gently said.

Emma frowned and stepped forward.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean you don't know?" she asked.

"I don't remember all of the things you're saying. I don't remember attacking the queen. The last time I did that was when we tried to apprehend her in front of her mansion and that was it. I am not stupid enough to go after her on my own. I am not powerful enough", Blue answered.

They all went silent.

"What was the last thing you remembered?" Snow asked.

Blue thinks for a couple of seconds.

"I was in the house. I was putting some old books back to the shelves…and that was it. It's all blurry", she answered.

The Charmings looked at each other and then to Rumple and Cora. They already know what might just happened but they cannot formed the words to say it.

"Someone else did this", Cora muttered.

"I agree", Rumple said.

A series of clapping broke the tension in the room. They all turned to Facilier who was sitting by the corner the whole time. He got up and went towards them with smile on his face.

"I knew you would figure it out. I have to admit though, it's a bit of disappointing that it took you long enough to do so", he said mockingly.

David stepped in front of his family blocking his way.

"What did you do?" he asked the voodoo doctor.

"Alright, I'll tell you. I know the Dark One's spell on Regina is pretty strong but it's not that strong. It's penetrable considering that there are a lot of ways to reignite that spark in her. Then I thought, why not have someone, whom she never liked, tries to hurt her? It will do the work for me. So I chose you, Blue Fairy, you never liked her and she never liked you. I just put on a little spell and wallah! You provoked the queen. It's pretty convenient. So I have to thank you for that", Facilier answered.

Emma shook her head.

"…but you failed. You wanted to turn Regina evil and kill Blue but she didn't do it. She has come a long way from the Regina you've known before. As you can see, Blue is still alive and Regina is not evil", she said.

Facilier chuckled a bit.

"I admire your faith, Savior but I achieved what I wanted", he said. They all frowned. "Regina didn't kill the fairy but she did strip her off her magic using her own wand. How do you think she managed to do that?" he asked them.

"Dark magic", Rumple answered.

* * *

Regina and Henry proceeded with their plan to have breakfast at the park. She used her magic to reheat their food and drinks. They are all alone in the park which is nice. It gave them peace and privacy.

"Can I come with you later in your office?" Henry asked.

"Of course. You can always hang out with me in my office", she answered and her son smiled.

Suddenly, Regina dropped the cup of coffee on the ground. Henry was alarmed and went beside his mother.

"Are you okay, Mom?" he asked.

She refused to answer him because she doesn't want to worry her son.

"Mom, please tell me so I can help", he insisted.

Regina looked at her hand shaking continuously.

"No, Henry. I am not okay", she answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Inside Gold's Shop, Cora and Snow are doing some research through Rumple's old books of dark magic while Rumple is doing something else at the back of his shop. Emma and David returned from their search for Regina.

"So? Did you find her?" Snow asked her husband and daughter.

"No. They're not in the park anymore. I tried her house and her office. She's not there either. I can't find Henry as well", Emma answered.

"How about her vault?" Cora asked.

"I went there and they're not there as well", David answered.

Rumple came out and saw everyone by the counter. He put a large book on top of the table and Cora went to it.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked and he nodded.

Cora ran her fingers on the cover of the book.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"This is the Dark Lord's book. It's been told to hold all of the most powerful spells ever created. The only people who can cast them are extremely powerful witches", Cora answered.

Emma looked at book and tried to touch it but backed off after she felt a certain spark.

"Careful, Savior. This is pure dark magic. It's untouchable by light", Rumple warned.

Snow pulled her daughter to her to keep her away from the book.

"So what does that book is going to do with Regina? Are there spells in there that can help her?" David asked.

"No. I don't think so. I was wondering how she was able to strip Blue Fairy's magic with her own wand so I did some digging. Guess what…the spell she used was in that book", Rumple said.

Cora looked at Rumple in disbelief.

"No. My daughter is not capable of doing spells like this. She is powerful but not that powerful. Besides, I don't think she even knew about this book", Cora disagreed.

"You forgot, dearie. Your daughter lived in my castle for a good amount of time when the king and his daughter were travelling. She stumbled on this in my library but she ignored it because her goal at the time is to bring her love back to life", Rumple explained.

"She must've seen the spell", Cora muttered.

Rumple then turn the pages of the book and stopped at a certain page with the title "The Dark Offering".

"Oh, she certainly saw this", he replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Regina's secret room down her vault, Henry brought a bowl of warm water and a towel next to his mother who is lying down the couch. Henry soaked the towel into the bowl and gently put it on top of Regina's forehead.

"Mom, you're really hot. I think we should take you to the hospital", he said.

"No, I can't go in there. I don't think they can treat this anyway", she declined while still shivering.

Henry saw Regina's phone silently ringing on the table. It was Emma calling her repeatedly.

"Henry", Regina called.

"Yes, Mom? Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"No. You should go. You can't stay down here forever with me. I'll be alright in here", she answered.

Conflicted, Henry looked back and forth between her and her phone. Then, Regina passed out.

"Mom? Mom?" he called but she's not waking up.

Henry ran towards the phone and dialed Emma.

"Mom…we need help. My other mom is not waking up", he said.

* * *

Henry waited for couple of minutes before he heard Emma and David calling inside the vault. He went to open the door and let them inside the secret room.

"Whoa…I didn't know this underground vault is really this big", Emma muttered.

"I didn't know about this either", David replied.

"My mom is over there", Henry reminded them on what they came for which is Regina.

Emma and David ran to Regina who remains unconscious on the couch. Emma felt her pulse on her wrist.

"She's alive but her temperature is really high", she said.

"We should take her to Gold. He'll know what to do", David said and then carried Regina in his arms.

* * *

Cora and Snow prepared the bed at the back of Gold's shop when David, Emma, and Henry arrived with Regina.

"What happened?" Cora asked.

"We were having breakfast and then she dropped the coffee. Her hands won't stop shaking and then she didn't feel good so we went down the vault because she said we can't go to the hospital. I thought she was just having fever and then she passed out", Henry answered.

Rumple used his dagger to determine what's going on with her.

"Well?" Cora asked once he's done.

"I don't know. It's strange. Her magic is fighting her body", he answered.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"What he meant was the darkness is killing her from the inside", Facilier intervened.

They all turned around and saw him sitting behind them. Unlike his earlier appearance to them, he's filled with worry this time. He stood and tried to approach them.

"Take one more step and you'll have the quickest death you won't even notice it", Cora warned.

"I didn't come here to hurt anyone", he said.

"Then why are you really here? Why are you so hell-bent on turning Regina to the darkness?" Snow asked.

"I only serve my queen. I love my queen. After the Dark One banished me into another realm to keep us apart, I keep track on her. I watched everything. I saw her performed the ritual. But then, it was interrupted by you. The ritual was never completed. The curse kept her hidden from me for years until it was broken. Once I saw my opportunity to escape the realm I was locked up in, I took it and went here to help her", he explained.

Emma scoffed.

"You helped her by framing her? I don't think that's called helping", she muttered.

"You have so much to learn, Savior. I did that to save her life", he said.

"What are you talking about?" Rumple asked.

"Once the darkness has tasted you, it won't stop. The darkness likes how she taste. Now, it wanted to finish the meal", Facilier quoted him from before.

"…it will come for her one way or another", Rumple muttered.

Facilier nodded in agreement.

"This whole thing of redemption is going to kill her. The ritual has to be completed. If she continues to fight the darkness in her, the darkness will kill her. It will not let her go. As you can see, it is already starting", Facilier added.

They all looked at Regina who is still unconscious and looking more and more pale as time goes by.

"Your suggestion to save her life is let her be evil again?" Cora asked.

"Exactly…that's the reason why I provided the pirate with the magic bean so you can come here and do that but it turns out you have a different goal which is to make up with her. That makes the whole thing worse", he answered.

Snow kept on staring at Regina. She started blaming herself. It all started with her. If she hasn't told Cora about Daniel, Regina will not turn evil. If she only surrendered long ago, Regina will not be desperate enough to perform the ritual on herself.

"Once we turn her dark, there is no way to know what she's going to do next. She might come after Snow again or the people of this town", David said.

"At least my daughter will be alive", Cora muttered.

"Is that worth of all the lives in this town?" he asked.

"Are you proposing to let my daughter die instead?" she asked him back.

"Maybe that is not a bad idea considering all the things she has done to all of us", David said.

"Dad…" Emma muttered.

"Oh, why don't you go on ahead and die first then?" Cora muttered and produced a fireball in her hand.

"We have to turn her evil again", Snow suddenly said which got everyone's attention.

Cora put out the fire on her hand and David turned to her.

"Do you know what you're asking? If the Evil Queen has been revived, she will come after you", David asked.

"I know. Maybe she will come after me again or maybe not this time. All I know is we can't let her die. Back in the Enchanted Forest when I was still on the run from her, she disguised herself as a beggar to get to me. I saved her from her knights and we spent time in the woods. She has all the chance in the world to end my life right then and there but she didn't. She listened to all my stories. I know there is still good in Regina even at her worst. I believe that. She was the Evil Queen and yet she was able to love Henry. She can turn herself around but first she needs to survive this. We need the Evil Queen back", Snow answered.

"Finally, we all agreed on something", Facilier said.

* * *

Regina opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of the woods. She sat right up and looked around.

"Henry?" she called but no one answered her.

She got on her feet and walked around until she reached the park. There she saw the Charmings with Henry.

"There you are", she said and they turned to her. "I was looking for you. Look, I don't know what happened. How did I get into the woods?" she asked.

"…because we left you there", Henry answered.

"What?" Regina asked.

"You are the Evil Queen. You can't be with the heroes because you're a villain. That's why we left you in the woods because that's where you belong", he answered.

Regina shook her head not believing what she's hearing at the moment.

"Henry, what is going on? Why are you saying those things to me? I thought we're clear. I thought you believe in me", she asked her son.

"I was just playing along. It's something I learned from my real Mom. It's meant to throw off the Evil Queen on our trail", he answered.

Regina looked at Emma.

"What did you to my son?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything. He just woke up on who you truly are. We all do. Just to be clear, he is my son and not yours. You're just nothing but a rotten queen who doesn't have anyone but her darkness to feed on. I asked you before why everyone is running away from you. Now I know the answer. It's because no one can ever love you", Emma answered.

"Go away, Regina. Run as far as you can. You have no place here with us. We already have our happy ending, something that you can never have", Snow said.

Tears began falling from her eyes as her heart continues to break. She didn't say a word. She just stood there looking at them memorizing the looks on their faces and then poofed herself out.

"I felt bad", Henry muttered.

"I know, kid…me too, but we have to do that to save her life. I just hope that works", Emma said.


	7. Chapter 7

The cavalry sat down inside Snow's apartment to contemplate on what they just did. Emma and Snow are particularly guilty of saying cruel things to Regina back at the park. Henry, on the other hand, has fallen asleep after several minutes of crying. David made them hot drinks to make them feel better.

"I don't feel good at all", Emma muttered.

"It was necessary. You saved her life", Cora said to her and smiled.

"I know we did what's right but it doesn't mean it has to feel good. I can't erase the look on her face when we're saying those things to her. Her heart is breaking right in front of us and I couldn't even do anything", Snow exclaimed.

All of their thoughts were interrupted when Rumple suddenly magic Snow's mirrors away.

"What are you doing?" David asked.

"If the plan worked and Regina did become the Evil Queen again, she can see us through the mirrors. It's one of her thing she developed on her own", he answered.

They all knew that except for Emma who hasn't really been that familiar with Regina's magic. She knows she's powerful and she can do a lot but she never saw her in action until the time she stripped the Blue Fairy off her magic.

"So how are we going to know if the plan works?" Emma asked.

"I guess if she comes in through that door for my heart", Snow answered.

"No need to worry about that. I put a protection spell around this apartment so no one is going to rip your heart out as long as you stay in here", Cora said.

Snow smiled at her. They lived together in the castle when she was young. She's always been nice to her and motherly. It's just too bad things go sideways because of her ambition.

The door went suddenly opened and they all readied themselves to fight. Hook came in catching his breath.

"Calm down, lads. It's just me", he said and they all lowered their weapons.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I was just in my ship minding my own business when I heard a loud crash in the woods. I thought it was you guys doing some magic stuff so I went to check it. You know who I found? Her Majesty", he answered.

* * *

Regina did what Snow told her. She run and run as far as she can. She could've just went to her vault but it's too late for that thought because she was too far from there. Then, she thought about poofing herself but her feet won't stop running. She wanted to go away. She wanted to escape. The thought of crossing the town line and letting her memories be erased has been more appealing to her than ever. At least, she won't remember all the hurtful things they said to her. She will not remember all the painful things that has happened in the past. She will have a clean slate.

Then she halted when she saw that she's running towards the cliff. She immediately grabbed the tree next to her to prevent herself from falling. Regina looked down the cliff and saw how high she got just by running. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to breathe. Tears started falling from her eyes. Henry's voice telling her that she can't be with him keeps running in her head on loop.

As she opens her eyes, she saw the whole view of the town she built out of a curse. It looked so peaceful from up there and that is because it is peaceful now that she's not there anymore. Pain strikes in her heart harder followed by extreme anger. All her life, all she ever wanted was to be happy. The thing with life is that it always gets in the way. Then she remembered why she never gets her happy ending in the first place. She remembered Snow betraying her. She remembered Emma showing up in her doorsteps telling her she's Henry's mother. She remembered the people of the town looking at her like she's a monster.

Her hands begins to shake rapidly. Her breathing becomes heavy. The anger in her is building and building until she couldn't feel anything else but anger. She couldn't hold it anymore. She feels like she's going to explode. In that moment, there's nothing else she can do but to let go. Regina screamed and a wave of dark magic came out of her and shoots directly up in the sky.

Then, she dropped on her knees. Her hands are shaking no more. She grabbed the tree to help herself get back on her feet and then opened her now purple eyes to look at the town she now hates more than ever.

"It's time to have some fun", she muttered and smiled.

* * *

The meeting inside the Charmings' apartment was interrupted by a loud thunder outside.

"There is no storm in Storybrooke. There has never been a storm here", David muttered.

"Regina", Cora said.

* * *

They all went outside and saw the dark clouds covering the whole town. The wind is blowing harshly though it is not raining. The rest of the town came out on the street to see the weird weather phenomenon.

"What is happening?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. This never happened here before", Snow answered.

Rumple used his magic to feel what's happening.

"Is it her?" Cora asked him.

"Yes. It's definitely her but ten times stronger. I think our plan worked", he answered.

"Well, now that it worked. Do you have another plan to stop the queen before she murders everyone in this town?" Hook asked them both.

"We are still working on it", Cora answered.

* * *

Regina is still up by the cliff watching the brewing storm surrounds the whole town. suddenly, Facilier appeared behind her and gently put his hands over her shoulders. Regina smiled and then grabbed him and pinned him to the tree.

"It's just me, my queen", he said trying to hide the shock on his face when he saw the color of her eyes.

"What do you want with me, Facilier?" she asked in cold tone.

Facilier chuckled.

"You know me. You always have. I only wanted to serve my queen", he answered.

Regina released him. She knows he's telling the truth. Even at her worst, he's always been there for her. He doesn't judge. He accepts her for who she is.

"Tell me something. Why do you love me, Facilier? Everyone else don't", she asked plainly.

"It's a long list of answer if you're asking for characteristics. I love your fire. I love your heart even at its darkness. I love how you always find another way when no one else can't see it. I love how you never give up, never surrender. You fight. That's what you do. That's what you are. Most of all, you love unconditionally. You love with all your heart, with all your soul", he answered.

Regina looked at him for a second then back to the town.

"Then we have a problem", she muttered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't feel anything. I don't feel love. I don't feel sadness. I don't even feel the rage. My heart is nothing but dark now and I have no soul anymore. All the things you love about me is gone. I just can't feel anything anymore", she answered.

Facilier was stunned by what she said but he kept it very well. He can see the emptiness in her eyes. The fire is gone.

"I still love you, my queen, no matter what and I am here to serve", he said.

She didn't answer.

"What do you want to do next?" he asked trying to find out her next move.

"At first I thought what about resuming my mission back in the day, to get Snow White's heart, but then I realized I don't hate her anymore. I thought about killing Emma but I don't hate her either. I don't feel anything about anyone. All I know is I don't like this town. It's full of happy people and it annoys me because I can't feel that…their happy songs and smiles and happy endings. It is making me sick to my stomach", she answered.

He observed her every word until he finally got it.

"You want to destroy Storybrooke", he muttered.

Regina looked at him with her cold purple eyes.

"No, I don't want to destroy Storybrooke. I want to erase its existence and everyone living in it", she corrected.

* * *

Snow and David held an emergency meeting at the town hall about the coming storm. They instructed the people to gather the things they needed and to seek shelter at the fairies' house temporarily. After that was settled, the people left to follow David's instructions.

Cora turned to Rumple and handed him a bottle of potion.

"What is this?" he asked.

"My promise…that should be strong enough to bring back her memories although I don't think it's a good time to do that but if you feel like it you can just mix it in her drinks and you will get your Belle back", she answered.

He looked at her with teary eyes. The two of them had a long history and a for a moment, the feeling of the past returned. He loved her once.

"Can I ask you something?" Rumple started. "That time when I found you, were it all just a show to manipulate me into teaching you magic? Was it all fake?" he asked.

Cora smiled.

"Why do you think I ripped my own heart out?" she asked him back and it made him stop. "I wanted power more than anything else. I wanted it so badly that I want to be indestructible. I don't want to have any weakness. Love is weakness, Rumple. So I ripped my own heart out so I will be free of my weakness which is you", she answered.

They all looked at each other and smiled. Cora pulled him into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Even the Dark One deserves to have happiness in his life, so I suggest you give that to Belle. Don't waste any more time", she whispered in his ears before pulling away.

Rumple nodded. He was about to leave when Facilier appeared in the middle of the room.

"Good, I thought I might still find you here", he said to all of them.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"I found Her Majesty and she's fine. Her life is not in danger anymore", he said.

Cora sighed in relief.

"Now, the entire town is in danger", he said and that put them all in alarm.

"What are you talking about?" Snow asked.

"The ritual has been completed. The darkness has won in her. I tried to find out her next plan hoping I can warn you all first before it happens. She doesn't want to kill you, Snow White or you, Savior. She's after the town", he answered.

"How can we know you're telling the truth? This is what you wanted all along", David asked in suspicion.

"All I wanted is to save her life. You have no reason to trust me but right now, I am the only person in the world she wouldn't kill when comes near her and I am telling you, you should ready yourselves, gather every magic spells you know, or at least spend your last moments with your loved ones because the queen is going to erase this whole town from the map and everyone who is in here", Facilier answered.


	8. Chapter 8

The storm came to Storybrooke for the first time. The harsh wind, hard rain, dark clouds, all came at once. The people took shelter at the house of the fairies while the storm is devastating the entire town.

Rumple visited Belle or rather Lacey at the moment in the bar where she's fond of visiting.

"I'm sorry but I don't think this place is open right now", she said when she saw Rumple came in.

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"Well, there's a storm outside and I'd rather be stuck here with the booze than those people at the nun's house", she answered.

Rumple nodded and went to the bar to make them drinks. He secretly poured the potion he got from Cora into her glass before handing it to her.

"Well, then I hope you don't mind me hanging around here for the meantime", he said.

Lacey took the glass and smiled.

"If you're over there to make me drinks, then I wouldn't mind", she replied and drank the whisky.

Memories came rushing back to Belle. She looked at Rumple who is staring back at her. She went to him over the bar and hugged him tight.

"Oh, I thought I lost you forever", he muttered.

"You will never lose me…never", she whispered in his ears.

The loud thunder outside broke the moment. Belle pulled away from him.

"What is going on outside?" she asked.

"It's Regina. It's a bit hard to explain. We need to turn her back to evil in order to save her life and now that she's evil again, she's planning on destroying the town. I am sorry, Belle that I have to bring you back like this", he answered.

Belle touched his face gently.

"I would want to come back like this. Take me to the library", she said.

Rumple frowned.

"What? Why? All of the people are in the fairies' house", he asked.

"I might be able to help. I never told you before but sometimes I would browse through your books in your library back in your castle. I know about the Dark Offering. It's the only thing that made sense on why you need to turn her evil again. I think I can find something that will help her get back to us", she answered.

He looked at her in disbelief not because she looked through his books without his permission but because of her desire to help Regina even though she locked her up for 28 years.

"Rumple, please…I was able to see the good in you and I wasn't wrong. I believe there's good in her too", she pleaded.

He nodded in agreement.

"Alright. I'll take you there", he said.

* * *

Regina appeared inside the clock tower, the highest point of the town. Facilier followed behind her. She opened up her arms and the clock tower exploded exposing them to the storm which doesn't seem to bother her at all. There are no trace of any strand of emotions in Regina's eyes, only the cold depths of darkness lies within.

"Is this how you're going to destroy the town? Through a storm?" he asked.

"The storm will destroy the town but it will not erase it. Magic built everything in here and so magic will unbuilt this town", she answered.

The way she said it sent chills to Facilier which surprised him. He was never afraid of Regina before until now. As time goes by, she goes colder and colder if that's even possible.

She then began chanting a spell and her hand glowed in purple light. Fear struck in Facilier's eyes as the words became clearer in his ears.

"This is the end then", he muttered.

* * *

Rumple came to Snow's apartment and found everyone in there including Cora and Hook.

"What are you still doing in here?" he asked them.

"We're brainstorming. Where is Belle?" Emma answered then asked him back.

"She's at the library trying to find a way to help Regina and us", he answered.

Snow smiled briefly.

"You were able to bring her back", she muttered.

"Thanks to Cora", he replied and nodded to her direction.

"I hate to break this…what it is that's going on but as you can see the storm is not stopping and all of our lives are still in danger. Anyone thinking of something? I am very much open to suggestion", Hook intervened.

David's got an idea.

"What about you ship? Maybe we can sail them out of here", he asked.

"My ship is a marvelous thing but she can't carry the entire population of Storybrooke especially in the middle of the storm and besides, I think the ocean in here is made because of Storybrooke so unless any of you can create a portal out of this town then the storm in the sea will never end", he answered.

They all went silent. They are running out of options and the town is running out of time.

"What about Dr. Facilier?" Henry suddenly suggested. They all turned to him. "He got in Storybrooke from another realm, right? Maybe he can open a portal from here to another realm too", he expanded.

Even Rumple and Cora were impressed by his idea.

"Where is he now?" David asked.

"With my daughter…he's looking after her", Cora answered.

Suddenly, Rumple's phone rang.

"Belle? Right now? Alright, we'll be right there", he answered then hung up.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"She said she found something and you all need to come with me", he answered.

* * *

Belle is in the library sitting on the floor surrounded by books when the cavalry arrived using magic of course.

"Belle, what is it?" Rumple asked.

She is a bit hesitant to answer so she showed him the book instead. Rumple went through it silently.

"Belle, I don't understand this. This is the Book of Origins. How is this meant to help us?" he asked her.

"…because Rumple, that particular page is talking about Regina. It says there that a child will be born out of love and darkness. That the child will grow to be the most powerful dark witch of all. There is a reason why the ritual affected her differently. She is already powerful. She always has been. The ritual just made it official, the Daughter of Darkness", Belle answered.

Cora stepped back a little while Rumple is trying to wrap his head around it.

"It's impossible, Belle. Regina's father was a mortal. He was no magic practitioner", he said then stopped once he realized what Belle meant.

They looked each other in the eyes. Then he turned to Cora behind him.

"Tell me it is not true", he said to her.

The Charmings looked at them confusingly.

"I wish I can say otherwise", Cora muttered. "Now you see, you got your end of the bargain in our deal. I gave you our first-born child", she added.

Belle got up but didn't say a word.

"You knew about it and you never told me", he muttered.

"Rumple, you know what you have to do", Belle said.

He shook his head.

"I can't do this. I already lost a son and now…I just found out. I just found out she's mine and you want me to end her life", he exclaimed.

That alarmed the Charmings especially Henry.

"Whoa…hold on, I thought we're here to save Regina not kill her", Snow said.

"It is the only way. At this point, no magic can match hers, only the Dark One's. Only darkness can snuff out darkness", Belle explained.

"…but my daughter will die", Cora muttered.

"She's born out of not only darkness but also love. We have to trust that love is stronger than darkness. I know it is. We have proven that a million times. It's her only chance. It's our only chance", Belle said.

The idea of Regina dying is unconceivable in their minds but they don't have any more options. It is the best that they got. They all looked at Rumple who is still stunned by the revelation. How can he kill his new-found daughter? They have tried to kill each other before numerous times but never succeeded. He wanted her dead before but he couldn't proceed with the thought. Back then, it's all because he needed her for the curse and now he understands the real reason behind. He couldn't because somewhere in his guts, he can feel the very connection. Now, he's only choice to save his daughter is to end her life.

"Where are they?" he asked briefly.

Tears fell from Cora's eyes. She knows if it didn't work, she will never see her daughter again. All the regret came to her in a rush. Perhaps, she was too late to come to her. She waited too long. Now, she's about to die at the hands of her father without even knowing he is her real father.

Then, they all felt the ground beneath them shakes. Emma dropped to her knees gasping for air.

"What is happening?" Snow asked.

"It's Regina. She's starting", Cora muttered and used her magic to see what's going on. "She's using the dark magic of the town to destroy itself", she added

"Then what's happening to my daughter?" David asked.

"Light magic…there is too much dark magic in this place and she can't take it. She's suffocating", Rumple muttered.

Henry came beside Emma.

"Rumple, they are upstairs", Belle said.

* * *

Facilier looked at the damage Regina's doing all over the town. Large roots of trees came out of the ground ready to eat the whole town. Regina remains chanting for the extinction of Storybrooke.

Rumple and Cora came in the tower and saw Regina and Facilier upstairs. He stepped forward but Cora held his arm.

"I don't like this either but it appears as we don't have much choice", he said.

"I know. I am sorry for everything", she said.

He knows what she meant by that. He continued to walk until he reached the two upstairs. Facilier looked at him in surprise.

"Dark One, I'm afraid it's too late", he said.

"No, it's not", Rumple said and revealed his dagger.

Facilier saw it and immediately tried to stop him from killing his queen. Cora used her magic to stop him from grabbing the dagger away from Rumple.

"No!" Facilier yelled.

Rumple grabbed Regina away and turned her towards him. For a brief moment, he looked directly in her eyes and saw what's underneath the coldness and the darkness. He saw pain. He saw misery. Most of all, he saw love. Tears fell from his eyes and then he stabbed her with his dagger.


	9. Chapter 9

Facilier kneeled in front of Rumple who has Regina in his arms. The growing roots that were trying to eat the town died. The storm has also stopped and the sun slowly shining again up in the sky. Cora poofed herself to be near her daughter while the others came up to see what happened.

"Oh my god…" Snow muttered as soon as she saw Regina in Rumple's arms.

Emma remains speechless as she holds her son she shares with Regina. She was supposed to be the Savior, she thought. She's meant to save everyone and that means saving Regina as well. Now, looking at her, she failed. She wasn't able to do anything and her son is now heartbroken.

Regina is barely alive while catching every breath she can to remain alive. Rumple's dagger is still in her body and her blood is dripping on the ground. She looked up in the sky and saw the sun as bright as before. The purple in her eyes slowly disappeared.

"I always like the sun", she muttered.

Cora kneeled next to her daughter and held her hand. She wanted to be strong for her but she can't help but sob.

"Mother", Regina called softly.

"Yes, my darling. I am right here. I will never leave you", she answered.

Regina smiled.

"I am so sorry I asked Hook to kill you before", she apologized for orchestrating her assassination back in the Enchanted Forest.

"All is long forgiven, my love", Cora muttered softly.

"I am so glad you came to Storybrooke, Mother. I really am", Regina muttered despite the pain.

It hurts Rumple to see her in pain. He wanted to heal her so badly but he knows he can't. The whole thing will reverse if he tried to heal her.

Regina looked at Rumple and saw the tears in his eyes. He never saw the Dark One cry before. Once almost, when she told him that Belle was dead but not to this extent.

"My little imp", she muttered and Rumple halted to listen. "I have always known, somehow, deep inside but I just thought the whole idea was stupid but I knew…Dad", she added.

It brought more tears to Rumple. Just like him, she felt it too. She wanted to be more powerful than him but she never tried to end his life. She tried to persuade Belle to give him a true love's kiss to rid him off his powers but that was just it.

"I'm so sorry", he said to her.

Regina returned a smile.

"Apology accepted. Look after Henry, will you? Tell him, I love him so much more than anything in this world and tell him that I am so sorry for everything. I could've done a lot better", she said.

Rumple nodded. She looked up in the sky one more time to see the sunlight gracing the whole town. She let out one last smile.

"I always like the sun", she muttered and then closed her eyes.

Cora gasped and cried hard. She knows how it will end but seeing her daughter die hit her harder than she could've ever imagine. Rumple put his hand over her shoulder for comfort as he tries to control his emotions as well.

Facilier, still in shock, looked at them both.

"I thought the whole thing was to save her life. I haven't seen her for 28 years only for everything to end with this", he muttered.

"Turning her evil would've save her life, yes, but she will regret it her whole life if she ended hurting everyone in this town especially her son. She will never forgive herself. She will remain suffering in misery, living without happiness which is worse than death", Rumple said to him.

Tears fell from the eyes of the voodoo doctor. He loves her so much that he will do anything for her, follow her everywhere.

Henry cried downstairs while Emma is holding him tight. Snow leaned to David as she cries for her stepmother. Despite the long history of revenge between them, she was a great stepmother to her when she was young. Regina successfully filled the void her mother left when she died and now she's gone too.

"I thought Her Majesty is supposed to wake after dying. Love is stronger than darkness, you say", Hook said to Belle.

"I thought so too. It's always been that way for everyone", she said.

"Well, I guess it's different for the queen then", Hook muttered.

"Her death saved the entire town, her people and her family. She would've been happy. I am sure of it", David said.

* * *

The cleaning of the town was made easy by the fairies using their pixie dusts. The dwarves helped with rebuilding some of the houses that were destroyed by the storm and by the giant roots. They put Regina's body in the town hall for the meantime while they still plan on her funeral. Henry decided to never leave his mother's side.

Snow coordinated with Cora on the planning and decorations while Emma chose to exclude herself with the whole thing. She went outside the building and sat by the garden. She wasn't crying but she wasn't happy either. She is overwhelmed by thoughts running in her mind.

"Are you alright, Savior?" Hook asked her.

"Yeah, sure", she lied.

The pirate didn't buy her lie and decided to sit with her on the bench.

"Come on, talk. I am a good listener", he said with a smile.

"I am the Savior. I am meant to save everyone and I couldn't even save the one person who raised my son as her own. She was right there in front of me in need of saving the whole time and I didn't even see it. I was so blinded by the fact that she was the Evil Queen that I didn't bother looking at her as a person who is also capable of love. I am the worst Savior", she said.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Regina was not an easy person to save. She hid her emotions very well because she didn't like showing to people her weakness. She was a queen. She should be tough", Hook replied.

Emma looked at him.

"You met Regina back in the day. What was she like? I mean set aside the whole Evil Queen thing", she asked.

Hook thought about it for a minute.

"First of all, she's gorgeous. I came in to find a way to kill the Dark One and she offered me a trade. I will kill her mother and she will help me with killing the crocodile. It was simple but then she decided to put me in a test. He asked me to kill a man who then turned out to be my father who abandoned me and my brother when we were little", he answered.

"I am so sorry", Emma said.

"Yeah, it was all confusing at the time. Why would the queen wants me to kill him? He never done anything to her. I thought about asking him to sail away from the land so I can lie to Regina that I got the job done but you know what I found when I went to his house? A little boy. I found that he had a new family. He left me and my brother to starve on our own to be with his new family. Then I get it right and there. The queen knew about that part. It wasn't a test. It was a gift. She gave me the answer I was looking for my entire life, the reason why he abandoned us. Regina was many things. She's definitely capable of horrible things you can't even start imagining it but one thing is for sure. She never does it without a reason. In the middle of all the things she has ever done was a heart. That was what she was like when I met her", he added.

* * *

Facilier was the end of the hall staring at Regina's body on the other end.

"What are you going to do now?" Rumple asked him.

"To be honest, I don't know. For 28 years, I have one goal and that is to be reunited with my queen. I've done that and I tried to save her but I failed. Now, I have no purpose. I just lost the one person in the world who I love", he answered without looking at the Dark One.

Rumple looked at him carefully.

"You really did love her, didn't you?" he asked.

"With all my heart…believe me, even I don't know how was that possible considering my heart is as black as yours but I do love her so much", Facilier answered.

"Oh I know the feeling. I am the Dark One and yet I am still capable of loving someone. I think it's possible for you as well", he said.

Facilier turned to him.

"Then why did you do it? Why did you keep us apart back then?" he asked.

"I saw how you changed her. You didn't sway her to be good but you made her forget of her goal to get her revenge on Snow White. Meanwhile, I was hell-bent on trying to make her cast the curse so I can get to my son. You're getting in the way of all my plans but that wasn't the main reason. I never told Regina about it when she asked me the same question but I will tell you. You and Regina together back in the day was the deadliest combination I have ever seen in entire existence. You can bring out the best of each other but you can also bring out the worst. At that time, you brought out the worst. I made her the Evil Queen. I manipulated her path towards darkness. I created a monster out of her but during that time, that was the one time my own creation made me feel fear", he answered.

Facilier nodded. He finally got the answer he was looking for a very long time. He then turned to Regina.

"I will follow her wherever she might go. I think I know now what I want to do. I will follow her", he muttered.

Rumple looked at him.

"You want to die?" he asked.

"That's the only way I can be reunited with my queen, in death, so be it", he answered with a smile.

* * *

Henry is looking at his mother's body while holding a comic book she bought him years ago. His eyes are sore from crying but he wanted to stay with her as much as he can. He got up and went beside Regina.

"Hi, Mom", he greeted while trying to smile.

He then put the comic book on top of her hands.

"You remember this? This is the first comic book you ever bought me. I saw it in the store and I was begging you to buy it for me. We were going to be late in your meeting but I insisted because it's the last one. You looked at me and sighed and then you smiled. We went to the store and you bought me the comic book. When we got to the meeting, we were already late. You didn't say sorry to the board. You said, 'I bought my son his first comic book'. I almost laughed because you winked at me right after you said that then you let me read it in the couch while you're having the meeting", he said.

He wiped away his tears and took a deep breath.

"You always do what is going to make me happy. You always wanted me to be happy and I never even paid any attention to that. I was looking for something else each time. I am so sorry. I am sorry that I ignored you. I am sorry that I made it hard for you to be my mother. I am sorry that I left Storybrooke to find Emma because I was looking for another mother when I already have one that loves me so much. I am sorry that I looked at you as the Evil Queen when the truth is you're not. You are my mother, adopted or not. You love me like your own and I can never ask for more. I should never ask for more", he apologized.

He then saw Regina wearing the bracelet he made as a school project back then. He remembered giving it to her but he never saw her wearing it before. It made him cry even more.

"Mom, I am not ready to say goodbye. This is not how this should end. Everyone should have their happy endings even the villains, even the Evil Queen. I love you, Mom", he said and then put a kiss on her forehead. Suddenly, a wave of magic came out from the kiss and ran throughout the entire town. Then, Regina finally opened her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma and the others came rushing inside the town hall and saw Henry standing beside Regina who is already awake.

"What just happened?" Emma asked.

Snow smiled while looking at Henry and Regina.

"True love's kiss", she answered. "It worked. Love is stronger than darkness. Love is the most powerful magic of all", she added.

Regina looked at the ceiling still unaware of where she is at the moment. She then saw Henry next to her with tears on his eyes. She frowned as she sat right up.

"Henry? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" she asked still in a haze of being dead and coming back to life.

"No. I am fine now, Mom. I am so glad you're back", he answered and hugged her tight.

Regina wrapped her son with her arms and saw everyone in the room looking at them. She is still confused about the commotion and on why she's inside the town hall but she didn't insist on the question for now.

Cora and Rumple went to her and gave her a hug too. Slowly, the memories of the events before her death returned. She pulled back from her mother.

"The storm…the spell…did I hurt anyone? Did someone else dies?" she asked in panic.

Cora shook her head.

"No dear, everyone is fine. You destroyed a couple of houses though but things are back to normal now", she answered with a smile on her face.

Regina turned to Rumple.

"You successfully killed me this time", she teased and smiled.

Rumple returned her smile and pulled her into his arms.

"I am really sorry for everything, Regina", he apologized.

Regina pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"What are you apologizing for? You saved everyone in this town", she asked.

"I am sorry for everything I did back then", he clarified.

She got what he was trying to say. He made it possible for her to be the Evil Queen. Like he used to say, everyone is a pawn in his plans and she played a big role for his plan to get to the Land Without Magic. She became evil because of him.

"You did it to find your son, my brother. I would've done the same thing if it's Henry. Besides, without all that, without Mother killing Daniel, without the revenge on Snow White, without the Dark Curse, I will never have Henry. I think that makes us even", she said.

"Well, now instead of planning for a funeral, I think we should plan for a celebration. What do you think Snow?" Cora asked.

Snow smiled and nodded.

"Oh, I have plenty of ideas for that", she answered happily.

* * *

Snow really did have plenty of ideas for a party. She organized everything down to the color of the theme. They chose Granny's for the place since it's the center of gathering of everyone in the town.

Everyone came and brought food for the celebration. The Charming family entertained all of them as Granny moderated the food distribution and drinks.

After a few minutes, Regina and her family arrived at the diner. Everyone cheered and clapped at her arrival which surprised her the most. No one has ever done that before for her. They always despised her and now they are celebrating in her honor. Cora put on the table the lasagna her daughter made for everyone. Snow grabbed Regina to have her talk to the town's people so they can get to know her.

It is a good move considering they only knew her as the Evil Queen or the mayor of Storybrooke. It is their chance to really get to know Regina as Regina Mills.

Rumple is reunited with Belle on the side while Cora is spending time with her grandson on the counter trying to make him a hot coco with cinnamon.

Hours passed and the celebration toned down a little. The conversations became intimate. Regina stood in the corner at the back watching everyone. She still couldn't believe how it all gotten to this point. She almost destroyed the town and killed everyone in the process and yet here they are celebrating her coming back from death.

"Deep thoughts, my queen?" Facilier asked behind her.

She smiled a little but didn't turn around. He moved beside her and looked at where she's looking.

"This is what you've always wanted, isn't it?" he asked again.

"Yes. I never thought this is how I will get it, by dying", she answered and they both laughed.

"Rumple…I mean, Dad, told me you were planning on killing yourself", she mentioned.

Facilier smiled in embarrassment.

"That was right. I couldn't picture myself existing in this world without you living in it", he answered and it made Regina blushed.

They both went silent as they watch everyone.

"It is so weird calling Rumplestiltskin Dad. I always liked calling him little imp", Regina muttered and it made Facilier smiled.

"Try hearing it from here. It gets even weirder", he said and it made her laugh. "He's a good father. I can tell. I mean, he manipulated the entire realm so he can get to his son and he stabbed his daughter with his dagger to save her life. I don't know anyone who can do that to his children", he added.

Regina looked at him.

"Will you stay here in Storybrooke with me?" she asked.

"Only if you'll have me", he answered.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked again.

"You know what kind of man I am. You always have. I am dark and evil. I might bring out the worst in you", he answered.

Regina smiled and touched his face gently.

"I know that and yet here I am asking you to stay. All people can change, Facilier. Evil isn't born. It is made and therefore it can be unmade", she said.

"Alright then…I will stay with you, my queen", he replied.

The two shared a kiss which was interrupted by Snow.

"What are you two love birds doing in the corner? The party is over here. Come on!" she called and the two laughed and rejoined the party.

THE END

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AS MUCH AS I LIKE WRITING IT. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!


End file.
